rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet George of the Jungle
George's wife, Ursula gets kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend, Lyle Van de Groot, so George and Ape team up Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen Sympathy to come to her rescue. Plot Deep in the jungle, George of the Jungle and his wife, Ursula are taking care of their son, Junior while an Ape named Ape train Magnolia the feral wild woman to play fletch with Shep the dog-elephant and Tookie the toucan bird inside the treehouse. But suddenly, theres was a mean man who was in love with Ursula and his name is Lyle Van de Groot. He tolds to his minoins Max, Thor, Sally and Kowalski to catches Ursula and leaving from George and his friends. Meanwhile in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Rocky the flying squirrel, his pal Bullwinkle the moose and their friends Karen Sympathy and her cousin Fern Sympathy asks their immortal witches and warlocks Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and his cousin Fa'er-Nuo Tongqing to celebrate Karen's uncle, John's birthday it will be a great surprise for him and when John came, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, the witches and warlocks shouted surprised to him. They see John that they've made a surprise for him, but Huaxing said "Greetings, John Sympathy. We have to give a present for you." She, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo gives John a lottery ticket to go on a cruise so he let his two nieces, Rocky and Bullwinkle to come with him. When they get on the cruise, they and the four magic users meets Captain Peter Wrong-Way Peachfuzz who drives the cruise and told to him that Lyle, Max, Thor, Sally and Kowalski have capture Ursula and their rivals Boris, Natasha and Sky teams with them. But Shanying said to Bullwinkle "My dear Bullwinkle, in the novels someone has lost in the jungle and help animal friends just like in The Jungle Book stories." Bullwinkle agreed with that so he told Rocky, Karen, Fern and John that they have to go to Africa immediately. Then Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo remembers the past that they've help Yue Nushen and Chiang'e to defeats monstrous animals in the jungle of Thailand in the 2nd century BC after they've help their immortal friends to stop two demons in the 3rd century BC, they will see their moon ladies to help them someday, and they also help a female mountedie, dog and her human daughter to save a day. When they get to Africa they said that the four immortals tolds them that the young guy was lost in the jungle and help his animal friends like in The Jungle Book by the English novelist Rudyard Kipling and then suddenly they heard somethings noise with animal's sound so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, John and Captain Peachfuzz can find out immediately after they discusing the magic users in the cruis, but Karen said that the witches tolds her and her friends that someone lost in the jungle and help animal friends just like in The Jungle Book story by Kipling in 1894, now they heard a jungle man, a ape, a elephant who act like a dog and a feral wild woman yelling for help. When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, John and Captain Peachfuzz see Tookie and tolds him that they need help, they and Tookie save George, Ape, Shep and Magnolia from being tie to the chair, after that they heard Junior crying so George pick him up and rock him. George, Ape, Shep, Magnolia and Tookie thank Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, John and Captain Peachfuzz for saving them but they still need their help, they told them that their enemy, Lyle and his gang have kidnapped George's wife Ursula, so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, George and Ape set off while Fern, John and Captain Peachfuzz take care of Shep, Junior and Magnolia. But Fern tolds Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, John and Captain Peachfuzz that the youngest Atlantean princess has glowing the resurfacing city of Atlantis and reveals everything and she has turning back to normal, she tolds them also that she thanks to Rocky, Bullwinkle, the Sympathy cousins, 8 friends, 12 immortal friends and their rivals to saving her after she finds her oldest sister and friends, she said that she has help Earline, Joan, Winnifred, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Boris, Natasha and Sky to find the secret of the lost city of Atlantis. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen tolds George and his friends that his interest love Ursula has been captured by Lyle and his goons, but George didn't realizes that Ursula has been captured by Lyle and the group and the five bad guys will team up with Boris, Natasha and Sky, so he, Magnolia, Tookie, Shep and Ape team up with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, Captain Peachfuzz and John to came to save his love interest. Meanwhile, 3 minutes later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, George, Ape and the gang travel around the jungle and search for Ursula anywhere but Fern thinks that they follow Lyle and the gang's tracks, she said that she has an immortal youngest wizard named Fa'er-Nuo who is Ka-Lun's cousin. When she, Karen, Rocky, Bullwinkle and the others see Boris, Natasha and Sky whose team up with Lyle, Max, Thor, Sally and Kowalski they tie Ursula to the tree and Lyle told her if he let her go she will marry him but Ursula said no. Until she hears somebodies whose coming to rescue her, she saw Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, George, Ape, Tookie and the others came to rescue her. As the gangs stand up to those villains, Magnolia use her muscle to pick Max up and throw him in the other side of the jungle, Ape have done the same thing what Magnolia done to Max and he throws Thor to the other side of the jungle, Shep used his trunk to throw Sally and Kowalski and throw them to the water, but Lyle, Boris, Natasha and Sky are so angry so they grab Ursula and take her away but Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and George follow. When Fern said that the witches and warlocks should needs the moon girls,the female mountie and the dog witch with her human daughter's help to save the day just like them said on the cruise, she, John, Captain Peachfuzz, Tookie, Ape, Shep and Magnolia signals Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo for help and the four magical heroes appearing magically. When Huaxing tolds, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo that they needs Yue Nushen and Chiang'e, Dodureiyo, Hawazaki and PinYin and they all came to help Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and George to save Ursula. Later, Boris, Natasha, Sky and Lyle have got Ursula and they almost going to the depart, but Boris said that Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Yue Nushen, Dodureiyu, Hawazaki and PinYin help the gang to save George's girlfriend and Lyle was angry so he can fight against Rocky, Bullwinkle and George while Karen free Ursula and saves her, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo tolds Yue Nushen, Chiang'e, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyu to vanish Lyle and they use the magic words and said "Adizati kasta sat tu deva ca parnijita zazvat!" And they made Lyle disappear and never seen again. Back at George's treehouse, Ursula is so glad to see George, Ape, Junior, Shep, Tookie and Magnolia again and she thank Rocky, Bullwinkle and friends for saving her and defeats Lyle and his henchmen, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Yue Nushen, Chiang'e, Dodureiyo, Hawazaki and PinYin told her that they defeated Lyle with their magic too and Ursula thank them too. Then Huaxing, Shanying and their friends disappear with their magic, after that Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, John and Captain Peachfuzz waves goodbye to George and his friends, they returns to Frostbite Falls on the cruise and live happily ever after. Category:Animated films Category:Crossover film Category:Movies